my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dimitria Leonard
'''Dimitria Leonard (Originally known as Dimitria Neely) '''is a Special 2nd year Student from Maple Cross Academy. She is also known as Sense Heroine: Hyper Maxima. Appearance Dimitria has a adult/teenager-like body, with black long hair, with a ahoge on her hair. And orange eyes. When she is in her hero uniform, she lets it all down, and ties it with a unique kind of object that is white and red When she is at school, she wears a light yellow jacket that covers her white t-shirt, which has a yellow bow-tie in the center. She wears a black plad skirt that cover her brown leggings. She wears brown shoes as well, and also wears a little accessory for her. When she is in her Hero Uniform, she wears a white and brown shirt which is covered by a white and brown coat. She wears light orange leggings with white and orange shoes covering her feet. She has hood-like cloth that she uses as a scarf with no hood. She uses two golden ropes for climbing and also for accessory which is attached to the back of her coat which is white, brown, and red. Personality Dimitria has a shy and sort of timid personality. She is always scared at new things, and always hates trying out new things all by herself. Whenever she is all alone, she gets frightened and always crouches down and rocks like a baby. Whenever she's with a boy in her class, she gets very shy and blushes full red, and takes a step away from him. She sometimes likes to smile and talk to them. When she's with a girl though in her class, she gets along with them and likes to talk to them a lot, even if they don't like her at 1st, but then do later on Whenever she is with her father, she acts calm and natural, and always likes to learn everything that her father teaches her about. She always cares for her father, and she would do anything to save his life whenever he is in trouble, or captured by a very powerful villain like Bloodluste Whenever she see's someone in pain, before she fell in love with GB, she would sit down on her knees and start to cry. She would have a sad look on her face, even her pet fox is always sad. She would always pet her fox whenever she is crying, and she would also hug her fox whenever she is VERY depressed. Sometimes she stands up and does all this, other time she cries and fights at the same time. THIS happens though when she is enraged After she fell in love with GB, she would always be with him and cry on his shoulders whenever she was with him. She always loved him after they 1st met, and after he confessed his love to her during a building explosion, she was excited, and then had a change of heart, now being more happy and less sad Backstory She was born from a unnamed family who lives in a cottage in the forest. Her mother was a big fan of heroes, while her father despised them because in his opinion, "Heroes make bigger messes than villains" and wants heroes to be illegal. She and her father kept on arguing a lot, which always made Dimitria crying a lot, wanting someone to play with. That though came to a end though, when she along with her parents, went back home from a story. There was a wildfire and everyone evacuated, her father kept on driving though, saying that he'll find a way, but that all came into horror, as he came into a dead end. He turned around and drove the other way, only for him to crash it into a tree, as it landed into the river, with only a little bit of fire being lit on the wheel. Dimitria was crying a lot, when she saw her mother and father killed in the accident. Her father was stabbed in the chest by a branch, while her mother was protected by the passenger's airbag, and was barely breathing. She looked at Dimitria while she was crying, and held her hand. She tried to get up but her leg was broken. She then found someone bashing the window and picking up the baby. She asked for help, and he helped her, but she would take the baby to the police first. She then got out of the car, and went into the water. She took her clothes off, only having her bikini on, and swam away from the car, knowing that she would return to meet Dimitria again. The hero looked around for her, but couldn't find her, so he ran away and then was caught in a explosion, scarring him for life Dimitria was taken to a hospital, and was cared by lots of nurses who all loved her after they 1st met her. They took care of her for 10 years, and they gave her everything that she wanted, even a TV and a computer. She was always happy and really loved them so much. She had some mishaps and some bad times, but overall, she had a normal life and went to a normal school. She suddentely found her quirk, and it made her stronger everytime she used it. She found someone in a suit of armor, and she was scared. The nurses all looked at him and then looked at her. She invited him in and asked if he wanted to say, and he accepted. He said that his name is Mechagon and he's looking for fresh students for Maple Cross Academy. When he looked at Dimitria, he was pleased, so he invited her to join the academy when she was 16 years old. She agreed, and then left the nursery, and everyone that was in their with her. She then began a new life with him, not only as a student in the Hero Course, but also Mechagon's Adopted Daughter, Dimitria Leonard. When she 1st entered the academy, she was shy at 1st, but when she saw her classmates, she was very shy. She sat beside GB, and looked away from the others. Her teacher asked if anything was wrong, and she replied with a shake. She continued on looking away until GB touched her shoulder and asked if she was ok. Dimitria looked at GB and told him that she was very shy, so GB said that he would teach her everything about this school. After months passed, she and GB became a couple after a explosion occurred in Ottawa, Ontario, and they both loved each other for now on. Powers and Abilities Hyper Instinct Hyper Instinct is Dimitria's quirk that is only meant for her, and her mother. It allows her to channel her strength with a aura, and become more stronger everytime she uses it. The more she uses it, the more she becomes more stronger. When she uses a lot that's over the limit, she goes berserk and becomes enraged all the time, losing control of herself, and becoming more powerful than anyone at her school. She is calmed down though by GB whenever he is there, or anyone who trusts her a lot. When she returns back to normal she forgets who she is for a few days, and she loses all of her strength, making her more weaker than anyone in her class, and also more vulnerable to any attack that she gets hit with. Expert Staff Play She carries a staff with her whenever she doesn't want to use her quirk. She can be able to do various techniques with it, and because of her quick feet, and also her keen eye sight, she is very great at carrying a bo staff, and also great at smacking people with it, even if it's just for fun, or just to knock a bad guy out.